A broken heart
by graceyadorable
Summary: Caramel is devastated after humiliating himself infront of Carrot Top, the mare of his dreams. Big Mac, Caramel's older cousin, try to make him feel better, but some times not even a cupcake can save a broken heart.


Carrot Top and Caramel Fanfic Part 1

"Did you see how I acted in front of her? It was so embarrassing!" Pleaded Caramel. He and Big Macintosh were out in the beautiful summer weather eating cupcakes outside of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Lil Cus, stop beating yourself up. She probably didn't notice a thing! I doubt is that bad," said a concerned Big Mac.

Caramel had been like a little brother to Big Mac since Big Mac had grown up in a household full of mares ever since the family lost Sweet Apple and Tangelo, Big Mac's parents, in that fire many moons ago. Caramel had felt compelled to be there for Big Mac sense he was now destined to take on the big role of running Sweet Apple Acers with his two younger sisters Applejack and Applebloom and there ageing grandma Granny Smith. Big Mac in return helped Caramel with moving to Ponyville to help out the Apple family. Even though they were cousins not brothers, they were like two peas in a pod.

"Big Mac, You should have just seen me. I slipped over my own two hooves and landed in the punch bowl. Then all the appetizers went flying of the table and Derpy's muffins covered her, muzzle to tail. I ran out of there before it could have gotten worse!" Cried a distressed Caramel.

"Eeyup! That is a pretty bad! I am sure Carrot Top will forgive you after smoldering her in blueberry muffins. I am not sure if Derpy will. You ruined her precious muffins!" Said Big Mac in a joking manner hoping to cheer up his frantic cousin. But it didn't work; Caramel was still a hot mess.

"Thanks for trying to help but my love life is more complicated than Daring Doo trying to get the sapphire statue back from Amuzoto." Said a disappointed Caramel as he put down his Zap Apple cupcake. "I am such a nerd! Carrot Top would never date a guy who still reads the Daring Doo novels that are meant for 10 year old colts and fillys."

"Oh, Caramel! Don't keep putting yourself done! I wish you would talk to Rainbow Dash. She is one of the biggest Daring Doo fan in Ponyville. She could be a special somepony to you!" nudged Big Mac to Caramel.

"OH so called mister matchmaker, then how come you became the one mare's special somepony! Huh!" Replied Caramel in a joking manner to Big Mac. The memory popped into Caramel's head. Last year around this time, Caramel's youngest cousin Applebloom and her friends Sweetie Bell and Skootaloo tried a love potion to get their schoolteacher Cheerilee to fall in love with Big Mac. It worked but lets just say a little too well. Caramel started to chuckle at the memory.

"Now that is the Caramel I know! I honestly have no idea why _you _even get all worked around mares. I have never noticed you having trouble with Applejack and she is the same age as Carrot Top. Is it because of that mare: Moon Beam?" asked Big Mac but then started to feel his stomach twist at the thought of even stupidly asking his sensitive cousin.

"Can we_ please_ just talk about it later. And with RD, isn't she like engaged to Skylight Heart colt?_ Remember_?"

"Eeyup. I remember when they first met. I had never seen Rainbow that happy in my life! She had never been so positive and especially _girly _in her life. Not even in front of the Wonderbolts! Her idols ever sense she was a little filly. The whole dream of even joining was because Rainbow Dash had found out that her aunt, Surprise was apart of it."

The Wonderbolts are the greatest flyers in the entire wide world of Equestria. It is very hard to get into the elite team. Only the best of the best can enter. Rainbow had been trying for years. Skylight had never had the guts to try but he felt something this year telling him too. Fate brought them together.

Caramel yearned for what happened to Skylight to happen to him. He and Skylight actually grew up right next door to each other in Fillydelphia. Skylight would always be nervous in new situations at first but after a while he would click on right in with the crowd. Caramel, on the other hoof, was a total klutz and hated going to social events! Caramel even at a young age loved reading. Skylight was the one who suggested the idea for Caramel to start reading the Daring Doo series.

Caramel missed how he and Skylight had grown slowly apart over the years mainly because Caramel had to move to Ponyville to help Big Mac and the rest of the mares with just recently loosing Sweet Apple and Tangelo.

"Thanks for talking to me Big Mac. It really helps!" Pleaded Caramel but he was not a good pony at hiding his sadness and Big Mac could tell he didn't mean it but he just shurged it off.

"Eeyup! Any time!" Smiled a happy Big Mac as a sad Caramel galloped away. Big Mac thought to himself if there would be anyway for him to help but he knew Caramel had to do some things on his own no matter how much Big Mac didn't want too.

**End of part 1. Part 2 coming soon. **

This fanfic is just a test to see if people like it and the idea. All of this came to me after searching the web and I found this picture by joeywaggoner.


End file.
